It all Started with a Locker
by Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis
Summary: It can start with anything, but in Matthew Williams case, it started with a locker! Join him and Gilbert as they become friends, and maybe even more! AU! Human names used. Rated T. No longer on hitatus, but updates may very.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, and one of the stories I have written a looong time ago, like four months.**

**Take it away, Missouri!**

**Missouri: Neither me, nor Idon't, own Hetalia, if we did, it'll have Prucan Canon.**

Matthew Williams was in a locker again, and this time it wasn't even his! Christopher, his bully from Cuba, decided that the perfect time and place for beating him up, was in front of a locker, when Matthew was going to lunch.

Matthew started to beat on the door of the locker, and yelling for help. Nobody could hear him though, he was always a quiet child, over shadowed by his younger twin brother, Alfred, and that carried on into his teen years. He gave up, knowing nobody will be around for a long time.

The albino sighed, his sixth school in his awesome eighteen years of awesome living. Looking at his younger brother of a year, who was the perfect looking German, he walked into school, heading to his locker before lunch.

When he opened the locker door, he didn't expect a guy, who looked to be his age, fall out. He didn't expect him to think of the guy as a cutie either.

Sticking his hand out to the boy, he said, "Hey, are you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Idon't and Missouri here, with the next chapter of It all Started With a Locker.**

**Missouri: We would like to thank our first review, MewSkull130, Idon't didn't expect a review at all this early, she looked like she was going to cry.**

**Idon't: Shut it Missouri, starting in this chapter it'll switch P.O.V, sorry.**

**We don't own Hetalia.**

Matthews' P.O.V

"Hey," I heard, "are you ok?"

I looked up at the voice I had heard. He startled me at first, his eyes were a ruby color, his skin looked to be nearly white, his spiked hair silver. I was strike numb.

"Are you ok?" he asked again, I noticed he had an accent that I couldn't place, maybe German, but it was faint.

I shook my head yes, to captivated to speak by his eyes.

"What's your name? I'M THE AWESOME GILBERT! I SHALL BE CALLED THAT!" I wish he would be quiet again.

Before I could answer, I heard a cheerful voice say, "Hey, who are you talking to?" Noo, its Ruby!

Gilbert the Awesome P.O.V

Heh, he's staring at my eyes. Weird, his are violet, they're pretty. He wears glasses also.

That was all the time I had before I heard a voice that was a little too cheerful in my opinion.

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

I turned around, and there was a chick there. She looked different than what I thought she would by the sound of her voice. I pictured a blonde prep wearing short skirt or shorts. Instead I get… something else. She was wearing a Pink Floyd tee with a black skirt that was plaid. Her hair was black with pink and purple stripes with blonde bangs.

"YO CHICK! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?' CAN'T YOU SEE HIM?" I pointed to him.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here. I'm the school president, Ruby," she leaned around me, "hi Alfred! Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm not Alfred, Ruby; I'm Matthew, his older twin brother."

So his name is Matthew, that's a nice name.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"

"WELL, I'M THE SCHOOL PRESIDENT, SO GET TO LUNCH, BAKA!"

I sighed after she left, and decided to help Matthew.

"If you think she was weird no, wait till the pep rally, next hour." He said to me.

**Idon't: There you guys go, second chapter. Yes, Ruby is an OC, a friend of mine, wanted to be in here, and I said yes, because she beta'd the story the first eight chapters, and got me water when I was choking one day. She's awesome.**

**Prussia: Not like me though.**

**Missouri: Better than you. *sticks out tounge.***

**Idon't: Stop it!**

**Missouri: *throwing French fries at Prussia* We're thinking three updates a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, starting next week. Still not decided, but I think it will be it.**

**Everybody: See you later!**

**Missouri: When do I get my letter thing?**

**Idon't: I'm going to start typing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idon't: Hey people! We have three reviews already! I want to thank MewSkull130, DeathGlare-KOLKOLKOL, and a guest.**

**Missouri: Apparently, we're this story is on the alert list of: MewSkull130 (again), DeathGlare-KOLKOLKOL (again), and CinthMP.**

**Idon't: On the Author Alert list of: crazy YinYang writer7, DeathGlare-KOLKOLKOL (again), MewSkull130 (again), and Waveripple of team Sunrise.**

**Missouri: Enjoy this chapter of It all started with a Locker! Also this chapter had Ruby in it.**

Matthews' P.O.V

So I took Gilbert over to the gym. Thank god it hadn't started yet. As soon as we sat down, I sighed.

"So," he started, "what's the deal with that crazy son of a gun? When is the starting?"

All I said was, "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." Then I heard Ruby, or the screams made because of her. Gilbert looked over at me, confused.

"So," he said, "what's going on over there?"

"Well," I started, "she's probably shoving the tuba players into the tuba," I was interrupted by some girlish screams with a "RUBY SMASH"

"What's going on down there?" he asked.

"Well," I started again, taking in a deep breath, "now she's hitting the cheer leaders with the tuba players, while the tuba players are inside their tubas." I explained.

When I looked over, I burst out laughing. He had one of the funniest looks I have ever seen.

When I calmed down, he asked me if I was joking. I gave him the most serious face I could, and shook my head no.

Gilbert the Awesome P.O.V

Dude, what's with that crazy chick? Speaking of chicks, I wonder what Gilbird's up to. He's way more awesome than Francis' bird, Perrie, so that makes me the most awesomeness guy around. Thank Gott the Pep disaster is over.

"So," I started, "what do we do after the pep rally?"

"Umm, after that, we head home. The ambulance and police will come." He replied.

After that, he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your expression is fruit caking funny!" he replied.

We walked a couple more blocks until Matthew stopped, and I along too.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking at it.

"I want to look, please?" He gave the puppy face.

I sighed, shaking my head yes, "But I have to go, sorry." He didn't hear me as he ran into the store. I ran inside, trying to tell him.

**Idon't: Another short chapter, it gets longer I promise!**

**Missouri: It does, starting in like, uhh, chapter eleven.**

**Idon't: Yes it's gonna be long.**

**Prussia: That's good; I'll have more time to spend with Birdie. *kisses Canada***

**Missouri: *throws water on Prussia* NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN! NO PDA, or not in front of me, anyway.**

**Canada: Missouri, sweetie, If I see you glomp Iceland again, I'll tell America.**

**Missouri: Fine, just, like don't make out in front of my, okay.**

**Idon't: Chapter four should be out Wednesday. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Idon't: Hi guys! I'm back! I keep forgetting to say this so, ME NO OWN HETALIA! I'm going to be gone all next week, but I'm going to pre-upload the chapters and maybe a couple one-shots. Also my sister has gotten an account. Today actuarially, so no stories yet for her.**

**Missouri: Also, if anybody wants to make a cover for this and send me the link to it, we'll be grateful, and even get a shout out also!**

**Idon't: Here's the story, chapter four!**

Matthews' P.O.V

BUNNIES! YAY! I was looking around when I found him. He's a cute bunny. I dashed over to the store clerk and pointed to the bunny

"I want that one, the one with the maple leaf spot on him."

The man, I finally realized is that Finnish kid, Tino, who's dating the Swedish man, what's his name… oh it's Berwald! They're both in my grade as well.

"Here you go!" he said cheerfully, smiling as he handed the bunny to me.

"Thanks Tino," I said, "his name is Maple Syrup."

He laughed, telling me that it was a cute name for a cute bunny and turned around to feed some more of the bunnies.

When I turned around, I saw Gilbert, out of breath.

"I needed to tell you that I have to get home." He breathed and huffed.

"I'll walk you home," I told him, "Where do you live?"

He told me and I was shocked.

"Cool, I'm your neighbor."

Gilbert the Awesome P.O.V

Nice, he's my neighbor.

"Let's go," He started, "I forgot, I have to be home by six and," looking at his watch, "It's five-thirty.

"Ok, let's head out. Do you have the cage?" He nodded and we started to walk.

**Idon't: Yes! It only took me thirty minutes to transcribe this from my Kindle!**

**Missouri: Now, go get on your uniform for the double header you play tonight, and try to win!**

**America: *comes out of nowhere* When do I get introduced? Hi baby girl.**

**Finland: Thanks for letting me be in the story.**

**Idon't: No problem! *coughs, Thin Blond Santa***

**Missouri: See you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Idon't: Hi guys, its Friday… the 13****th****. Yay! Since it's Friday, here's the next chapter of It all started with a locker.**

**Missouri: We no own Hetalia. Seriously, that's all I get to say? **

**Idon't: Yep.**

Gilbert the Awesome P.O.V

Sighing I looked over at him, he looked so happy carrying the cage.

Looking at my watch, I told him the time. He started to sprint while I stood there, wondering why he did it, then I remembered the he had to be home by six, so I started to run after him.

"Wait up! Think of Maple Syrup!" I yelled after him, and he stopped.

Five minutes later, he was home.

"Sorry about sprinting," he started, "Alfred would've been worried about me."

"It's ok, Vati would've been mad at me speaking of, I need to get home."

I started to head over when I heard a small voice saying, "Bye, thanks for finding me today."

Matthews' P.O.V

Walking in a couple seconds to six is not my idea of being punctual.

"Alfie, I'm home." Walking into the living room, I found Alfred and Arthur watching a movie, both asleep. Giggling I threw a blanket over hem and went to the fridge.

Looking up after grabbing an apple, I heard Arthur yelling and the word wanker being thrown around a lot.

"So," I started after walking in when I heard the door slam shut, "Wanker?"

"Shut it."

Laughing, I saw him looking at Maple Syrup, "You got a bunny?"

"His name is Maple Syrup. I met somebody today also, after being shoved in his locker. His name is Gilbert, remember how there was a new family moving down the street, that's his family."

"Bunny." Alfred said, tranced on Maple Syrup.

I sighed, thinking of trying to get him out of it. All I said was McDonalds?

Screaming a yes, he grabbed his wallet, and ran into the truck, literally.

**Missouri: Here's Chapter five. Starting in this chapter, it leads up to something very important. I believe chapters seven and eight it happens. **

**America: I ran into the truck! Really Idon't?**

**Idon't: Yes, I laughed will writing that part, out loud, in class.**

**Missouri: Ha ha.**

**Idon't: Shut it! I guess I'll see everybody later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Idon't: Hi everybody, I'm back from my grandma's! That means stories are gonna be updated!**

**Missouri: Also, I made a new friend, *drags out fem! Iceland.* Say hi!**

**Nyo! Iceland: …**

**Idon't: Uhh, let's just continue.**

**Idon't own hetalia, (he he, made a pun of my own name), or anything else mentioned.**

Matthews' P.O.V

"Alfred!" I screamed, running over to him.

"McDonalds?" He asked.

Sighing, I threw him in the truck, and told him to drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW MINUTES LATER! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alfred, I want a number three with sprite minus pickles." I told him.

After telling him that, I went on a magical five minute journey of trying to find a seat. Finally, after searching for those five minutes, I sled into an open booth. Sighing, I started drumming my fingers on the table.

"Looks like fate is kind to me right now." Said a voice, a body sliding next to mine. Looking over, I saw ruby eyes and a big smile, like Alfred's' when we were younger.

A blond, tall with emotionless eyes, slid next to Gilbert, with an older man, who looks like the guy next to Gilbert sat down too.

"Hi Gilbert," I said, turning my attention away from him to two sets of blue eyes. "Hello both of you."

"Guten Tag," started one, "I'm Ludwig, Gilberts' younger brother." The same one finished, same accent as Gilbert.

"I'm guessing you're their father?" I turned to the oldest one, after telling them my name.

"Ja, just call me Joseph," as he said this, a young kid plopped down beside him, "this is my youngest son, Alexander."

As I was about to say something, Alfred sat down, handing me my food.

"Thank Alfie." I started eating my food like a normal person, while Alfred was shoving fist full of fries and taking huge bites of his Big Mac into his mouth.

"So," Alfred said, talking with his mouth full of food," who are you?"

Joseph told Alfred who he was before Alexander stood up and yelled out, "I'M ALEXANDER, THIS IS MY VATI, MY OLDER BROTHER LUDWIG, WHO SHOULD GET US SOME FOOD, AND MY OLDEST BROTHER GILBERT!" He said, pointing to each one when yelling out their names.

Sighing, Joseph started again, "I heard from Gilly," hearing this Gilbert's face turned redder than when Ludwig's face when Alexander yelled to get food, "that you live on the same street as us.

"Oh," I said, thinking to myself to remember the name Gilly, "that's right."

"I'm back with the food." Ludwig said, sitting down and handing out the food.

"Yeah," Alexander said, grabbing the Happy Meal box, searching for the toy, "did you tell them I was a girl?" He asked, showing Ludwig the Polly Pocket.

"Dude," Gilbert said, grabbing the toy, "I'll take it!"

"No!" shouted Alexander, and for five minutes Alexander and Gilbert fought over the Polly Pocket.

Gilberts' P.O.V

"I'm giving this to a girl I know!" said Alexander, smiling.

"So," Matthew started, "how does the awesome, amazing GIlly lose to a six year old?"

"I have no clue, and don't call me GIlly!"

Laughing, he got into his truck with his brother, who was drinking a cherry berry chiller, and handing Matthew a McFlurry,

Sliding into the front seat, I sighed.

"Gilly has a crush, Gilly has a crush." I heart the little snot.

"What happened to you when you use to be quiet?"

"I had three McFlurries!"

"MEIN GOTT!"

Sighing, Vati explained to Alex that isn't good to eat three of them, and then asked where he got three of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Silent Car Ride Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After putting Alex to bed, Vati and Luddy started bombarding me with questions.

Vati started first, "So, do you like him?"

"Yes, no, I don't know, he's a nice kid, I guess."

"Does he know you're bi-sexual?" Luddy asked.

"No, only you guys and the whole fruit caking last school knows!" I spat at him.

"Calm down, its ok." Ludwig said, and I broke down.

**Idon't: There we go, chapter six is now done! Sorry about updating a day late, I'm a procrastinator, so I waited until noon to start, then doing other things, yesterday, right now I should be looking to find stuff for an upcoming yard sale, but I have another story to update today. So those will have to wait.**

**Nyo! Ice: What story?**

**Missouri: Hey! She can talk!**

**Idon't: Demyx's Angel, a Kingdom Hearts story. I better get to that, hope you guys enjoyed, and see you guys tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Idon't: Hello everybody! Missouri isn't here today, she's supposed to be cleaning my room, but that isn't happening I bet. I don't really have anything else to say except the warnings.**

**Warnings: Underage drinking, OOC, hint of GerXFem! Russia.**

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

Gilberts' P.O.V

Crying, I saw Luddy looking at me, and Vati trying to calm me down.

"Shh, it's ok."

"What if they make fun of me?" I sobbed.

Letting me get it out of my awesome system, Ludwig went to get me a beer, even though I'm underage in America.

"Gilbert, it'll be ok." Ludwig said.

"How would you know?" I asked, "You're straight, like Vati!"

"How do you know if I am or not?"

"What are you saying?" Vati and I asked at the same time.

"I'm, how do I say this," Ludwig thought for a minute before answering us, "I thought of some guy as handsome today at school ok?"

"But," Vati started. "What about you girlfriend across state, Anya?"

"I told her I was a homosexual." He stated bluntly.

Pointing to Alex's' room, I started to laugh, unable to talk.

"What is it?" Vati asked.

Starting to breathe again, I explained that Alex better turn out to be straight, if Vati wants some grandkids.

**Idon't: Another chapter, one I'm not happy with. It turned out ok, I guess. It's short also. Gah! This one stinks! I'll see you guys Friday I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Idon't: Hey everybody, guess what's starting today… the Olympics! I'm not going to watch it though, maybe.**

**Missouri: It has come to my attention that I am number one in Meth.**

**Idon't: It just came to your attention? My county in number (not saying in case you can track me down.), for god's sake!**

**Missouri: Shut it!**

**I don't own Hetalia or really anything else yet.**

**Missouri: You own me, Nyo! Iceland.**

**Idon't: No, I just thought of you guys.**

Matthews' P.O.V

"So," Alfred started, "do you like him?"

"Um, I don't know, he's nice."

"He likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know all." He said, laughing.

"Shut up!" I started to slap him.

"No!" I exclaimed when he started to veer over to the forest.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes! Yes! Just stop turning!"

"Humph," He said turning back onto the road, "that's what I thought."

"What if he's straight, not gay or bi?"

"Well then, didn't Ivan ask you?" he asked with an irritated voice, "If you ask out Gilbert, and he says no, then date the Commie, I guess."

"But, Russia doesn't do Communism anymore-"I said.

"Dang Commie," he started, "never mine, you can't date him."

Pulling up to the house, I ran inside, flopping down onto my bed, ready to fall asleep.

**Idon't: There we go, chapter 8! It was another short one, but starting next chapter, many will be longer. Also, the next chapters aren't Beta'd.**

**Missouri: Let's go, Team Daddy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Idon't: Finally! This is what I had originally written, but when I got my account, I couldn't use the computer I had typed these chapters on, so I had to make it up. I actually like these chapters better than what I have posted, so I'm going to upload the chapters now.\**

**Missouri: God, I've missed you all, Idon't doesn't own Hetalia, at all.**

Matthew's P.O.V

"MATTHEW! COME ON, WAKE UP, WE HAVE SCHOOL IN THIRTY!" Alfred yelled.

"What?" I asked, sleepily.

When I finally woke up, I heard my alarm playing 'Canadian Please'. Turning it off, I quickly took a shower, grabbed a pair of jeans Felix got me for Christmas, and my Maple leaf shirt. Grabbing a coffee and my backpack, I ran down to the bus stop.

"Alfred," I gasp, between breaths, "did you grab my instrument?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, I grabbed my sax and your flute, could you have picked a manlier instrument or what, oh yeah, or what?"

"Hahaha, thanks," As I said this I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Ludwig, Alexander, and Gilbert behind me, Gilbert with, what it looks like a flute case, Ludwig with a saxophone case.

"I didn't know you guys played an instrument." I started talking to them when the bus pulled up. Getting in front of Gilbert, I sat down in an open seat, and feeling the seat sink down a tiny bit.

"Mind if I sit down with you?"

"No, I don't mind Alexander."

"Just call me Alex, if that's ok with you?"

"Okay, Alex. How was school yesterday, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was good, I met a cute girl yesterday, her name was Felic." He said, and when he said it he had a sparkle in his eye.

I nearly died, that's Lovino's and Feliciano's younger BROTHER! He just went by that name for short Feliciano's, which he just went with.

"Ok, I know her," saying this I nearly died laughing, but I didn't "older brothers, they're in mine and Gilbert's grade, well, Lovino is, Feli failed last year, so he's in Ludwig's grade."

"Cool," hearing this, I could tell that Alex didn't hear a word I said.

Sighing, I put in my head phones into my iPod and without realizing it, I started singing along.

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum we go, it's my duty to please that booty."

Gilberts P.O.V

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum we go, it's my duty to please that booty." I heard that and started to sing along. When I say who it was singing it, I moved the little twerp over into the empty seat, and sat down.

"Oh," Matthew said, taking out his head phones, "did you know Alex like a guy? He thinks he's a girl, but he's a guy."

Laughing, I told Matthew what I said last night, about how Alex better turn out straight. I think I saw Matthew's face light up, when I gave hints that I was bi, but I'm not too sure.

"So, do I spy a flute case?" he asked.

Blushing, I shook my head yes, "Yes, please don't make fun of me, the only one Vati could afford, until Luddy got a sax, oh he had money for that, though."

"So," he started, "do you want to come over to my house, tonight? I mean, I play the flute as well."

My heart stopped beating for a second, then I realized he may be straight, "Umm sure, what time?"

"How about right after school? Maybe you can even stay for dinner, I'm making pancakes for dinner again."

"Sure," as I said this, three kids came on the bus, and I saw Alex's eyes light up when he saw the youngest, Ludwig blush when he saw one of them, and Antonio got a huge smile.

"Sup pancake dude," one said, sitting in the seat behind ours.

"Lovino, I'm so happy, now I'm not Pancake Head."

So this is Lovino Antonio told me about? Okay, he told me to watch out for his mouth.

"Who's this idiota?" he asked, pointing to me.

"Lovino his name is Gilbert, he's in our grade."

"Gilbert? Feli, is this that idiota that you were talking about?"

"Ve~ no it isn't fratello, his name is Ludwig."

My bruder? Oh that must be who he was talking about, I'll ask later, tonight.

While Lovino and Matthew were talking I started to wonder what will happen at school, is there homophobes? Does Matthew have a girlfriend? No what if he does? Then what?

Trying to calm myself down, I looked at my schedule, I guess Matthew looked over because I heard him saying we had Math, Band, P.E. and History, and English. This day might not be as bad as I thought it might.


	10. Chapter 10

**Idon't: Sorry, got grounded again. Do you guys wanna have this posted on**** deviantART? I have an account on it, so just ask me.**

**No Own Hetalia.**

Matthew's P.O.V

"I'm going to kill that idiota!" Lovino shouted.

Sighing, I told Lovino that maybe he's nice, and he started yelling at me in Italian, and Feliciano telling him to stop.

"Hey, it looks like we have some of the same classes," I started when I looked over at Gilbert's schedule, "Math, Band, P.E., English, and History. Alfred has band, P.E. and English, with us, Lovino has Band and Math with us as well." So does Christopher, with math and band, and P.E., but I didn't tell him that.

"Great," he said, as soon as he said this, the bus jerked at a stop at the school, getting up, he patted Alex's head, and got off, with me right behind him so I wouldn't be left on, "so do we just walk around school before it starts?"

"Basically, I'm heading to my locker and then to the library, do you know your way around school?" I asked.

"Yep, I got a tour yesterday."

"Ok, see you at band." I said as I started walking down to my locker so I could be ready for school when the bell rang, that way, I could just leave the library when the bell rang.

I rushed down to my locker, hoping that Christopher wasn't here yet; with my luck, he'll be there. When I got there, he wasn't, maybe my luck isn't as bad as I thought.

"Hey, Matthew." Said a chilling voice, and I knew who it was, my luck is as bad as ever, "where is your boyfriend?" Christopher asked, before turning me around to face him.

"I don't have one." He should know.

"Hey, idiota, why are you messing with him?" I heard Lovino's voice, and saw him behind Christopher.

"Look, it's another one, where's you Spanish boyfriend?"

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend, idiota!" as he said this, his face turn as red as the tomatoes he loved to eat, and call Antonio.

"Oh, now he's in denial, well, I'll take care of both of you at the same time."

"Christopher," I heard Romulus say, and thankful that Lovino's and Feliciano's grandfather appeared at the right time, "leave my grandson and his friend alone!"

"Fine," he said, and stopped mid air as he was going to punch me, and leaned in right by my ear, "I'll finish it later." He said and walked off.

"Matthew, are you ok?" Romulus asked "Did he hurt you, did he hurt you Lovino?" he asked, but Lovino had already walked off, cursing in Italian about that his grandfather caring for him for once.

"I'm fine, I just don't know why Christopher bullies me for being bi, when there are many more gays and bi's beside's me, I just don't get it. Him and Sadiq are the main, I don't get why Sadiq bullies gays when his partner in crime and his best friend is clearly in love with him."

"So you noticed it also, Gupta does seem to be in love," he sighed, then continued, "reminds me when I saw my wife the first time, she was in love with me," he looked sadder when he said this, then I remember that when his wife found out he was gay, she left him, and his kids, "I'm not supposed to say this, but Sadiq and Christopher are idiots, homophobes are idiots. Just remember that sometimes, they are confused whether they are gay, bi, or straight." Saying this, he winked, helps me up, and walked down to his classroom.

Gilbert's P.O.V

Hurrying to my locker, I saw Ludwig, walking beside me and down the hall. Shoving everything into my locker I grabbed my stuff for foreign language, I heard that they were teaching German, and I could help, because I'm so awesome, well the teacher didn't say that, but I should help. When I got there, I sat down in one of the empty seats, and grabbing a book, wondering how Matthew was.

"Hey, that's where I put my stuff," a guy said and crossed his arms together like a sissy, which I never do.

"Sorry, but I'm sitting here." I replied, taking in his features, dark skinned, brown eyes, and how Cuban's wear their hair. I figured that he was Cuban.

"Get up." He said, still with his arms crossed.

"Nope." As I said that, the bell rang and he sat down right beside me, scowling at me.

The teacher, I found out was named Mr. Fritz, was German, and when I said I was Prussian, didn't yell at me to sit down and shut up, instead he told me that was cool and he wishes he was. That teacher is now on the Prussian level awesome list, I'm number one, and he's now number three.

"Dude, is Prussian even a real thing?" one guy, Felix, asked another one, Toris. Laughing, I looked at them and then looked at my schedule, happy that it was band. Rushing to my locker, I grabbed my flute, and ran to the band room, and bumped into the grouchy Italian.

"Huh, oh it you, what the heck are you doing here, watching Matthew, if so, stalker."

"No, I have band this hour, I wouldn't stalk people, I'm to awesome for that!" I replied, asking what instrument he plays, he showed me his trumpet. I walked away from him, bumping into Matthew.

"Hey, glad I got to see you before we started playing, what seat were you before you moved?" Matthew ask, after I bumped into him.

"Oh hey, I was first chair back at my old school, so why is it that the brass and the woodwinds are playing together?" I replied, and saw the look on his face when I told him, and I guessed that he is first chair.

"We have a small band here, forty people, in this grade anyway, oh remember Feliciano, and he's in here as well, even though he's in eleventh grade. He's first chair trumpet, fighting for that position with Lovi," hearing this I heard a "THAT'S NOT MY NAME", and the band teacher telling us to sit down.

Without knowing it, a certain Cuban was watching them.

**Idon't: Whoo! Chapter ten, so far, so good, and to the guest reviewer, who said they loved me, I love you too, random guest person! **

**Missouri: Calm down Idon't.**

**Idon't: But I'm glad, this is like over 1000 words.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Idon't: I'm sorry that it's so short, but this chapter is really important****.**

**Missouri: *going over my choices for next year* French or Spanish, Yes or No?**

**Idon't: Or**

**No own Hetalia  
**

Matthew's P.O.V

Sitting down in my chair, I looked over at Elizabeta, a Hungarian who has her own club, something called the Yaoi Club, yeah, something like that.

"Okay class, we have a new student, his name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," Oh, so that's his last name, good to know. "I see you have a flute," saying this, Gilbert blushed, "what chair were you at your old school?"

"First chair." He replied, still having some blush on his cheeks, "BECAUSE I AM PRUSSIAN LEVEL AWESOME!"

"Just move down to last chair, we have a playing test next week, don't worry," turning to Elizabeta, "move up a seat."

"Hey," he started before he got cut off by the teacher as he told us to get out Mister Joe.

**AFTER THE TEACHER TELLS THE STUDENTS TO PUT AWAY INSTRUMENTS!**

"So," I started, "how does it feel to play the song?"

"AWESOME! We never played anything this hard before!"

"This was hard?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it was for me. How long have you guys been playing this?" Gilbert asked.

"Only a week." I replied.

He looked at me shocked, and I guess he was going to warn me, because the next second I was pushed onto the ground.

"Hey, look," a voice I knew all too well said, "Little Mattie's on the ground, what happened, Little Mattie?"

"Hey," Gilbert started, "aren't you the guy from foreign language?"

"So what if I was?" asked Christopher, "What are you going to do about it?"

"HEY, LEAVE MATTHEW ALONE!" I heard another voice shout, Felix's I guess.

"Shut it, cross-dresser!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Toris shouted, well kind of shouted.

"Shut it also!" Christopher shouted, before kicking me.

"I told you I'll get you later! I told you!" he shouted, again, waving to get Sadiq over and help him, with Sadiq kicking my face.

Next thing I knew, I saw Christopher on the ground, holding his nose with blood coming out of it, with a pool of blood with it and a tooth. Next, came Sadiq, down for the count also, in the pool of Christopher's blood.

"LEAVE MATTHEW ALONE!"

**Idon't: We have any Homies or Nobs reading? If so, have you seen Immortals new Update Time video, where they dance? If now, watch and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Idon't: Sorry it's so short, it's somewhat important though.**

**Missouri: I don't care, just... never mind  
**

**Idon't: I don't even wanna know.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Gilbert's P.O.V

"Mr. Beilschmidt, there is a reason I called down here today." Our principle, Mrs. Pangaea, told Vati.

"Okay and what is the problem?" He asked, bored already.

"It seems like your son, Gilbert Beilschmidt, punched two of our students, Christopher Machado, and Sadiq Adnan. Christopher has a broken nose and lost a tooth, and Sadiq has a broken nose as well."

"Okay, and?" he asked, while I'm looking outside at the people looking through the window, scowling at them.

"We are thinking of giving him detention, after school, from the end of school, 2:43 to five o'clock."

"That works with me, I guess, if that's all then, I'm leaving, Gilly, be good."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Gilly?"

But he was already gone. Getting up, I told Mrs. Pangaea bye, asked when I served, and went looking for Matthew so I knew what bus to ride.

Matthew bounded up to me, "I'm sorry Gilbert, I should learn to stick up for myself, I'm sorry if I got you suspended." He said, looking at the stone ground.

"It's fine, I just have to serve detention, Monday of next week to Friday of the same week, hey, ain't that the bus?" I said, and Matthew threw a look at me.

Being dragged onto the bus, I thought about how tonight would play out, and lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the whispers going around the bus between people.


	13. Chapter 13

**Idon't: Got an tournament tomorrow, ready to win!**

**Missouri: Good luck, let's just hope if you lose, the song: _What Hurts the Most_ doesn't come on again.**

**Idon't: Leave me alone!**

**Missouri: *sighs* She doesn't own Hetalia.  
**

Matthew's P.O.V

I was smiling before I got onto the bus, but then, hearing the whispers, and seeing the glares, I quickly frowned. I sat down and sighed, clearly seeing Gilbert off in thought; I pulled out my kindle and started listening to it, and went off in thought as well.

Does he know I'm bi? If he does, does he hate me and only staying around to be nice before he hurts me? Does he like Alfred? Is he bi or gay? Should I ask him? Should I ask him to the prom? What should I make for dinner? PANCAKES! Yes, I'll make pancakes.

"Matthew, we're getting off." A voice startled me out of my deep thought. Looking over, it's Alfie.

"Hey, Mattie, I'll be over soon, I have to grab my homework, if you don't mind can we work together?" Gilbert asked.

"No, I don't mind, if you don't mind Alfred and his 'friend'."

"Nope, don't mind at all, see you in a minute, okay?" he said, then jogged after Ludwig, carrying his stuff.

Gilbert's P.O.V

"Okay, guys, I'll be back later, I'm going over to Matthew's, don't worry about dinner, Matthew's feeding me, I hope." I shouted and ran out the door.

Rushing over, I straighten my hair a little bit to where it looks normal, kind of, and knocked on the door.

"Matthew, Gilbert's here." Shouted a blonde with glasses, looking back at the stairs, waiting for Matthew, who was right beside him.

"Here I am, just do your homework Alfie." Sighing, he smiled at me, and led me upstairs, already having snacks up there, and his history books, flute case, and a laptop out, and a polar bear plushie.

"Sorry for the mess, Alfred was in here, trying to steal some of the snacks."

"No, it's okay, way better than mine."

"Okay," he said, after I caught him staring at me, "let's get to work. What do you need help with." He asked.

With asking you to go on a date, I thought, "Math, definitely math first."

"Okay, let's see, here," he pointed to the question I hadn't answered yet, "x to the cubed, times a squared, equal what?"

"Let's see, x is sixteen so sixteen cubed is," looking at the calculator, I started to reach for it when Matthew handed it to me, our fingers brushing over each other. When I got it, I wrote down what it was, "so four-thousand ninety-six times, a, which is two-thousand squared, it equals four million."

"Right, so what does it equal all together?" Matthew asked, still a little red from blushing.

"It equals, I don't know how to pronounce this."

"At least you know it's a number." He teased.

Having already shoved a cookie in my mouth, I replied with a shut up, and slapping him gently.

"Want to help me make dinner?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, why not."

Getting off the bed, I helped him pack up his flute, and put up his case. Walking down the stairs quietly, I was right behind Matthew.

"Why are we so quite?" I asked

"I want to check on Alfred." He replied.

Walking into the kitchen, we could see into the living room. And what I saw, I was a little bit shocked.

"That's your brother, right?" I asked.

Looking happy, he replied with a yes, and he told me he was waiting for this to happen, explaining that Alfred, Him, and Arthur were really good friends, and that Alfred and Arthur started showing signs that they liked each other a year ago.

Peeking in there again, I saw them kissing, not making out or anything, but just a nice simple kiss on the lips. Blushing, I thought that maybe, just maybe, that would be Matthew and me.

"Hey, Gilly, get your butt over here, and help me make them." Matthew whispered.

"Okay, okay. I'll help." He smiled then I realized, I have no clue what we're making, "Umm, what are we making?"

"Pancakes." He replied, giddily, which made me smile.

Telling me what to do, I grabbed the stuff to make pancakes, and started to make the batter.

"Mind to boil some blueberries and sugar?" he asked, having the pot on the stove, and pouring in the blueberries.

"No, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Oh I need something, hold on." Matthew told me, and then walked into the front room, snapping a picture on his IPhone 4S, then giggling to get his brother and his boyfriend, I'm guessing now, and told them to go to the store.

Walking back in, Matthew nodding to them when I mouthed if they were dating, he was really happy I guess because he hugged me.

Blushing, I hugged him back, enough to let him feel it, and I saw him blush, then I asked, "What did you send them for?"

Seeing him pull away to check on the blueberries, he replied, "Whip cream."

"Hey, Matthew?" I asked

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied, without looking over at me.

"Do you wanna hang out at the Family Fun Center, this weekend?" I asked

He nodded his head yes, I asked what day and he replied with Saturday.

"I can't wait!" he said happily

"Umm, do you smell something good?"

"The pancakes, they're done. Do you mind to stir the blueberries, I'm pretty sure they're done."

"MATTIE, WE'RE HOME!" A loud voice yelled, and I heard the door slam.

"Just in time," Matthew said, setting the pancakes down on the counter, "dinner's ready."

**Idon't: Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Idon't: I guess I should tell you I've been very busy lately and I've been sick, and playing around on twitter, I love twitter.  
**

**Missouri: Just stop playing around on twitter and update!**

**Idon't own Hetalia, or anything else, but I'm hungry for pancakes now.**

Matthew's P.O.V

Watching Gilbert take a bite, I waited to see if he liked them. Turns out, he does.

"Matthew, these are amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Hey," I started, "you helped."

I looked over at Alfred and Arthur, who looked happy for once, maybe just maybe; it'll be me and Gilbert that happy one day.

"Gilbert, don't you have detention Monday?" I asked.

"Yep, I do." He replied.

"Dude," Alfred started, standing up, "weren't you the one who defended my brother?"

Nodding my head, Alfred jumped up and high-five him.

"Dude, you are one pretty nice guy." Alfred said.

"No, I'm just awesome!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AFTER DINNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Matthew, that was awesome, LIKE ME!" Gilbert told me, before he left.

"Hey, it was no problem." I replied before I hugged him, unexpectedly.

Hugging me back, he said to have a good night, and send him a friend request.

"Bye Artie," Alfred said to Arthur, kissing him before Arthur had the chance to call him a wanker.

"Yeah, yeah, good-bye, love." Arthur stumbled.

"You know I hate that word!" He shouted.

"Talk to you later!" He shouted back at Alfred.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

"I'M HOME!" I shouted when I burst through the door.

"How was Matthew?" Alex shouted before running through the door frame and running into my legs.

"Good, he made pancakes, and they are delicious!"

"Shush, you two, vatti's asleep." Ludwig said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Ja, ja, okay, if you need me, I'll be in my room." I told Luddy before I left the kitchen.

Just logging into Facebook, I saw a notification, and it's from Antonio, just telling the world he's with his favorite Italian.

As I started playing around on my Cityville, I got a friend request. I looked over and clicked it, accepting it when I saw it was Matthew.

I updated my status saying that I can't wait for Saturday, and getting a couple likes, one from Antonio, Francis, a German friend, and Matthew.

'Me either!' typed Matthew.

'See you tomorrow.' I replied,

Shutting my laptop, I went over to Ludwig's room, barging in.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would do my chores Saturday."

"I saw what you posted on Facebook, are you going on a date with Matthew?" he asked me, not knowing how I pulled it off.

"No, we're just hanging out, it's not a date."

Ludwig sighed, petting one of three dogs that he owns, "Okay, but I'm not driving you home the rest of this week."

Giving him a hug, I thanked him, and ran out, thinking about Saturday.

"DON'T EVER HUG ME AGAIN!" Ludwig shouted.

**Idon't: I'm just wondering, do you guys want my twitter to be used as like, when I'm going to update my stories or ideas I have interest in stories? If so, I can do that, just let me know.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Idon't: I realized how bad my grammar is in this story, so I'm sorry!**

**Missouri: Calm down! Don't stress yourself out before next week.  
**

**Idon't: Thanks for reminding me; I forgot to mention the last time I updated that I have testing through May... so updates might be slim or a lot... just it matters on my mood.**

**Missouri: Hetalia doesn't belong to Idon't... and she doesn't really own anything mentioned... if anything.**

Matthew's P.O.V

Waking up on Saturday, I remembered what day it was and checked my alarm clock.

"Maple!" I jumped out of bed, seeing that it was ten in the morning and that Gilbert and I are hanging out in about two hours.

Running to the bathroom, I turned on the hot water, not checking it before I got in it. Burning myself, I cussed myself out in French, and then turned the cold water on to where I could stand it.

"Mattie, I need to pee!" Alfred said, clearly asleep, banging on the door.

"To bad, use the other bathroom."

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Yes, or you can wait a couple minutes and let me shower!"

Barging in as soon as he heard the water shut off, he shoved me outside and slammed the door behind me.

Glancing at the clock, I saw I had a hour and thirty minuets before Gilbert and I started to hang out. I started texting Gilbert, I asked him what he would like to have, telling him that there was a pizza place, that made other stuff over there. He replied that he didn't care.

I looked at the clock and sighed. Groping around my desk, I found my laptop and opened it to my twitter, seeing Slyfoxhound's new picture of Puppychef wearing Immortals' hoodie and smiled.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

Waking up at eleven, I just sprayed deodorant on, and threw on some jeans that I ripped up by power sliding by dancing to the song Faith, and my favorite shirt, it has the words I'M AWESOME, on it.

Walking out at eleven fifty, I knocked on the door, waiting to see Matthew. Making sure I had some money, like forty bucks, and my phone, I had my hand in my pocket when Matthew opened the door.

"Uh," Matthew said, looking at me like I'm weird, "hi Gilbert, ready to go?"

"Sure, are we walking there, or driving?" I asked.

"I kind of wanted to walk there, if that's ok?"

"Sure it is, let's go."

**Idon't: Haha, finished it! I'm thinking of rewriting some of my stories, but this one isn't on the list, so no need to fret over it.**

**Missouri: Well... I hope you enjoyed this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Idon't: I got into a new fandom! Whoo! The Avengers' is an amazing movie and fandom, I really love it. I've also found a new youtuber who I enjoy very much...Alex Goot! If you don't know him, go look him up and enjoy it. I also got ten watchers on dA! I'm so happy whoo!**

**Missouri: Calm down, you're gonna scare away the people.**

**Idon't: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

Matthew's P.O.V

Walking into the Family Fun Center, Gilbert and I went to get a six hour bracelet for it, and lost about twenty, thankfully I brought about eighty dollars, but Gilbert didn't look to happy.

Shrugging it off, I dragged him to the go cart area, bouncing in place, with a goofy smile on my face. Looking over at Gilbert he smiled at me, then we got into the go cart track, with a couple other people, some who I knew because of Alfred, some I don't.

"I will beat you, because, you know, I'M AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted while we were getting into the carts.

Sticking my tongue out at him, we started. Thankfully, I got cart number fourteen, the fastest of them all. Getting in front of Gilbert, I was leading till one of the Cheerleaders, Kat- something, wrecked into me. Gilbert, being his self, I guess, laughed at me as soon as he passed, then wrecked into Natalia, the cheerleaders crazy younger sister, also Ivan's younger sister, while Kat, is the older one.

Bragging that I finished before Gilbert, he slapped me. Not talking now, it got quietly awkward, all because, Kat came up to me and hugged me, crying and saying she's sorry, and making sure I'm not hurt, then giving me her phone number, and Natalia glaring at me, then Gilbert, saying something about stay away from her brother. Guessing she knows that Ivan likes me.

"Are you gonna call her?" Gilbert asked, with a little anger in his voice. Nicely saying, he wasn't very happy at me for accepting her number.

"Sure, it'll be nice to talk to somebody else besides you for a while." I said, poking him in the stomach.

"Food, bowling, or games?" Gilbert asked afterwards.

"Food, I'll buy, since I won, but you're buying the coins if we play games." I told him.

Nodding his head, and telling me what he wants, the only good looking thing on the menu for me is the mozzarella sticks, so, him getting two mini-taco's with rainbow slush, I got the mozzarella sticks with a cherry slush.

"I bet you," Gilbert started, (this can't be good!), "I'll finish my slush before you do!"

"No, I'm not thirsty right now." I said, taking a looong drink of my cherry slush, which isn't that bad.

"I thought you said you weren't thirsty!" Gilbert shouted at me, drawing attention from everybody to us.

Finishing lunch, Gilbert got a brain freeze in the middle of it; we went over to the mini-golf course really quick, "I wanna see the tiger!" I won that one; we went over to the games.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked, pointing over to the game, grabbing three tokens from my pocket.

"Sure, I'll play, and win. How about a little bet again?" Gilbert asked.

"Why not, what is it?"

"If I win, which I know I will, I want," he stopped to think, and then started again, "a kiss, on the lips."

"God, you sound like a kid." I told him, laughing quietly.

"I'm to awesome to sound like a kid," Gilbert said, looking at me, "What do you want if you win."


End file.
